Press C to Control
by a kiss of winter
Summary: Briar just wanted Hopper to treat her to a romantic date - or even just something simple - but instead ... they were playing video games?


_**author's note:** So, I found this prompt, which was, "Imagine your OTP playing video games - but Person A is tired of it and tries to get Person B to quit playing." I was bored, and decided to run with it :P._

* * *

_**-xoxo-**_

_**Press C to Control**_

_**-xoxo-**_

This was not a date.

Yes, there were various types of dates - dinner dates, movie dates, even simple strolls through the Enchanted Forest - they were kinds of things you did with your boyfriend. However, Briar had no idea how she ended up stuck in Hopper's dorm room, sitting in front of a television, not watching a movie, but instead playing _video games_.

And to make matters worse, it was some gory violent zombie shooting game. The only girls in the game were undead, and trying to kill her character.

...well, _killed_ now.

"I'm bored," Briar groaned as she set down her controller and leaned back, crossing her arms. "What do you say we do something more exciting?"

However, her boyfriend was completely oblivious to her words, as he continued to jam the buttons on his controller.

"Hopper," she trilled. "Hello?"

"Yeah?" the Frog Prince said warily, not daring to pry his eyes from the screen. "Wh-what do you need, Bri?"

The Princess couldn't help but smirk and let out a light chuckle at the cute little nickname Hopper had developed for her over the short amount of time they had been dating. "Do we have to play this?" she inquired, with a cute little pout as she batted her pretty pink eyes.

Still, though, Hopper didn't even bother to look her way.

So, that's how it'd be then.

Lightly humming to herself, Briar laid down next to her boyfriend in a seemingly nonchalant way, with her head right next to his lap, her arm draped over his leg as she pretended to look at the screen.

That had to have gotten his attention, right?

However, much to her dismay, Hopper still kept his focus on the game - attempting to kill whatever zombies dare approach his virtual character that was the exact opposite of him. He was dorky, lanky, clueless and cowardly, but his character was bold, brave, tough and cool. Of course, that's probably why he liked playing these stupid games so much…

…and Briar didn't know why she liked the dork so much.

But that didn't prevent her from wanting him to be with her rather than a virtual world.

"Hey," she said softly, gently nudging him, and looking up, with a expression she was sure had to have been irresistible.

But alas, the teenage Prince was whining over the fact that his character was about to get mauled to death by zombies.

Letting out a light groan, Briar adjusted her position, with her head now resting on his knee, her hand reaching up to intertwine with his, and her gaze meeting his - or trying to, at least.

However, her small yet simple plan was foiled as Hopper continued to jam his fingers against the controller's buttons.

Apparently, making sure his character was alive seemed to be more important than the fact that his girlfriend was totally into him right now and wanted to avoid this whole idiotic ritual of playing video games.

It wasn't that she didn't like them, but seeing how Ashlynn was often up late arguing with her stupid Maidencraft and Blondie currently into some virtual animal game, Briar couldn't even stand the thought of playing one of those stupid things. It was just her dumb luck to have a boyfriend who couldn't resist a good round of killing something on a screen, though…

Then again, what teenage boy - Prince or no Prince - didn't love video games?

"So how's that game going?" Briar mused, reaching up to lightly tug on Hopper's royal jacket, adjusting her position once more, looking at him with a smile that seemed the slightest bit sly.

"Stupid," he said simply, only before he let out a light growl, continuing to furiously attack the virtual demons on the screen. "Die, die, die!"

Holding back the urge to roll her eyes, Briar realized that with Hopper, there was no being subtle. She loved him, but sometimes, he really was a true dork - through and through, unable to take any sort of hint at all.

Getting up from the floor, the Sleeping Beauty leaned forward, practically sitting on her boyfriend's lap, fiddling with his russet red hair, and playing connect-the-dots with his freckles...

...and he still wouldn't focus on her.

Releasing a sigh, Briar just shook her head, only before wrapping her arms around Hopper's neck, kissing him firmly on the lips - which surprised him, causing the controller to fall out of his hands as he placed his grasp on her hips, gently holding her as he kissed back.

Now _this_ was more like it.

With a light chuckle, Briar pushed her boyfriend down onto the floor, just about to kiss him once more, only before the dorm room swung open, interrupting the two.

"Oh. Sorry?" Daring said hesitantly, with a raised eyebrow as he suddenly felt awkward at walking in on the sight of his roommate getting straddled by a Princess.

And of course, that was all Hopper needed - to escape his girlfriend's grasp and knock her off of his lap, grabbing the controller and going back to his game - with the continuous zombie shooting beginning once more, frustrating the Princess to no end.

Letting out a light scoff, Briar shook her head. "Are you serious?" she muttered.

Upon receiving no response, she stood up and fetched a pillow from her boyfriend's bed and threw it at him, only before marching out of the dorm.

Looking over his shoulder, the Frog Prince raised an eyebrow and his expression screwed up, confused as to what just happened.

"What'd I do?" Hopper asked, to no one in particular.

* * *

_**author's note:** I have no idea why I wrote this :P I just felt like it. Plus, if Hopper and Briar ever did become an official thing, I can totally see this happening. XD_


End file.
